indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
ToASession009
Day 50 So! You're at Fort Beluarian where Kel apparently had to report in. The Blaze there, Liara Portyr, came in, basically barked orders at you, then left. The castellan, or second in command, of the fort, Gruta Halsdottir came in to answer questions and give you the paperwork necessary for the Flaming Fist to not rob you blind, and sent you on your way. PM DM: You were offered a reward for every severed ghoul head you bring to the camp, said that a village in the southwestern corner of the map needed to be reconnoitered, and asked you to keep an eye out for massive bootprints and what might be causing them to the eastern part of the island. PM Sassk: ((We're cool to stock up on salve in the fort right?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Sassk: ((1gp for 20 uses?)) PM DM: It was 1sp for incense (8 hours, 20' radius) or 1gp for 20 applications of waterproof personal salve. PM Sassk: ((Roger that. I'll get 1gp of salve.)) PM Kelania: (I'm still stocked up from last time we were at the port, so I'm good) PM DM: Is there anything else you'd like to do at the Fort? PM Sassk: After walking around the marketplace and being disappointed by their selection of hides, Sassk finds Kel and asks, "What do the magic papers the fire queen do?" PM Kelania: "Means they can't take all of whatever we find out there. Just half..." PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head confusedly. "What strange magic takes from me? I don't understand." PM Kelania: "The Fists like their paper." PM Kelania: "They all agree that if you have those papers, you've been deemed worthy or whatever." PM Kelania: "Anyway, we probably should get out of here before I do something that'll get me in even more trouble." PM Edgar: "Agreed. Let's set off and reconnoitre that village in the mean time." PM Edgar: "I'm sure we're bound to run into a local that may know more about the bloody curse." PM Edgar: "Certainly more than people know here." PM Kelania: "Yeah..." PM Sassk: (Do we all get an individual paper from the Flaming Fist or does Kel have like a pass that covers the party?) PM DM: Azaka: "Saja N'baza is on the way, if you would like to speak with her." PM DM: One per party. PM DM: Azaka: "...kind of." PM Sassk: Sassk clicks excitedly, "Sounds like a good jungle name. I would speak to her." PM Edgar: "Any idea on how long until she arrives?" PM DM: Azaka: "Arrives?" PM Sassk: (On the way not on her way) PM Edgar: "Ah, on the way to the village you mean. Nevermind, then. Let's carry on and have a conversation with her." PM Kelania: Kel gives a weak smile and says, "Alright, back on the road again!" PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM DM: You do only have a couple hours of light left, and there are cots here if you'd like to sleep in the fort for the night. PM Kelania: (Do they give out food?) PM Sassk: (Probably a good idea.) PM DM: You can get a meal, yes. PM Kelania: Kel wants to get a meal and then sleep outside the walls. PM Edgar: "That's the spirit but yawn after a nice meal and rest first, eh?" PM Edgar: Edgar will grab a warm meal and sleep in the cot. PM Sassk: Sassk will not-so-politely decline any offering of cooked food and pull bits of fungus and half eaten raw meat from his clothing and eat it. 8:49 PM] Sassk: Sassk would try to speak to Kel in a quiet moment together when he gets a chance. PM Kelania: (sure, she's available) PM Kelania: (if the rest of the group wants to sleep in cots, she'll reluctantly agree) PM Kelania: (real mopey about it though) PM Sassk: (Sassk would prefer outside the walls as well.) PM Edgar: (my character is a noble, so he has to lol) PM DM: As would Azaka. lol PM Sassk: Sassk pulls the spine of a fish out of his jaws as he sits down next to Kelania. "The jungle sees sadness in your heart Half-hair. Are you not happy to be child of the fire queen? This is your home yes?" PM Sassk: Sassk indicates towards the fort as he says home. PM Kelania: "Sassk, I don't know where my home is." PM Kelania: "I wish I could say the Fists are my home, but more and more they feel... wrong." PM Kelania: "They're closer to these tents than a home, I guess." PM Sassk: Sassk listens carefully but clearly does not completely understand. "Why serve those who feel wrong? You should fight with a clan that gives you strong feeling." Sassk pounds his chest to emphasise the point. "That makes your blood excite." PM Kelania: "If I was to just pack up and leave though, then I really would be nothing." PM Kelania: "I am Fist Kelania Kineherd, of the Flaming Fist of Baldur's Gate." PM Kelania: "And what am I even doing if I can't prove to the Blaze that I'm worth a damn?" PM Sassk: Sassk chews on this explanation for a long moment. "Very well soft-skin. Your ways are strange. But you are never nothing." Sassk scuttles over to her and drags a long claw over his skin, just barely enough to draw blood. "While you live and bleed you have power. No king or queen can take your power. Never." PM Sassk: Sassks suddenly stands, looking to leave but stops and turns around and squints suspiciously "Keep watch for Edgar. When he took a life I saw strange mushroom grow on the body. Not of the jungle I think." PM Kelania: "What makes him any different from you?" PM Kelania: "Sorry, that was too confrontational." PM Kelania: "But, I've seen you do some wild stuff, Sassk. What makes Edgar different?" PM Sassk: The spores that continually float around Sassk's head seem to twinkle and glow as if they are being addressed. "I do not do this "wild stuff". I am the claw of the jungle. The jungle's spores find me a suitable host to act on behalf of the jungle. When I die, they will consume me. They consume all." PM Sassk: "But..." PM Sassk: "He was something different. Small, hard mushroom I have never seen before sprouted there on the body. Something, alien. I will be careful. You do as you want." PM Kelania: "I'm not saying to not be careful, it's just... strange is all." PM Kelania: Kelania deflates down back onto her log. "Sorry." PM Sassk: "For what?" PM Kelania: She spreads her arms out and gestures around, "This." PM Kelania: "We can get back to the jungle proper tomorrow. I think it will be nice to get back out there again." PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head at her, "So many sorry. Would the fire queen say so many sorry? I don't think yes." Sassk turns and walks away to gather his gear, "Too many sorry..." PM Kelania: Kelania considers Sassk's words, and does the same. PM Sassk: ((Plan is to make camp just outside the fort walls a bit?)) PM Sassk: ((After Edgar joins us of course.)) PM DM: I think you are camping out there and he is sleeping inside. PM Sassk: (Oh right, got it. I'll take first watch if we're ready to take a long rest.) PM Sassk: (If/when) Day 51 PM DM: Ok, so morning comes and you all reconvene. It is actually kind of sunny this morning, with some cloud cover, so Splint will have a 1 in 3 chance of sunlight sensitivity. You're at least a month from meeting Saja N'baza and probably close to that again if you are going to hike all the way to Shilku. Where are you headed? Pace? Foraging (F)? Salve (S)? PM Sassk: (Normal seems fine, F, S) PM Kelania: (I'll use a salve) PM Edgar: ((normal, f, s)) PM Kelania: (yep, normal) PM Sassk: Sassk would suggest maybe we investigate the huge tracks found on the east coast because it's closer than hiking across the entire continent. PM DM: Remember that you have to choose between foraging and scouting for enemies. PM Kelania: (I'd vote for tracks, but either is fine with me) PM Sassk: (We're actually pretty stocked on food as far as I can tell. I also have Goodberry prepared still so perhaps scouting is more helpful at the moment.) PM Kelania: (yeah, we have 63 rations, lol) PM Kelania: (so maybe scouting is best) PM Edgar: ((sorry, this Shilku, is separate from the village in the south west we were assigned to scout?)) PM DM: Shilku is the village. 9:30 PM] Edgar: ((ok, just wanted to clear that up)) PM Edgar: ((do you guys just want to earn coin or something before we carry on with the main quest?)) PM Kelania: (It might be a good idea to do what we have that is close by, and hope we can find some more leads) PM Sassk: (The only lead we have on the main quest right now is this Saja N'baza right? That's far, far, to the west I believe? While we're on the east coast we could check out what's going on over here. We don't really know what is main quest vs. side qyest until we get to stuff.) PM Edgar: ((so I guess she is not necessarily essential or the only one that can tell us about the death curse)) PM DM: It is near the Mistcliff Mountains, according to Azaka's pointing in a general location on the map. PM Edgar: ((alright, let's just investigate the footprints I guess)) PM DM: Is there a particular place you want to aim for or do you want to choose a hex each day? PM Sassk: Sassk mutters under his breath as they discuss the oversized prints, "Probably just a big t-rex..." PM Kelania: (if they're along the coast would it be worth it to get the boat?) PM Sassk: (might not see prints from the water.) PM DM: Your canoe is only river-worthy, not sea worthy. PM Kelania: (ah, okay) PM Kelania: (then we can just walk along the coast until we find something, i guess) PM Sassk: (If we have this Port Castiliar on our map, we could head straight there and see what we see.) PM DM: This map is representative of your map, yes. PM Sassk: (Roger that.) PM Edgar: ((yeah, I guess the best we can do is just crawl hex by hex to that port along the coast)) PM Sassk: (Seems like heading to the coast from here just wastes time and resources. We could head straight through the jungle to the port and see what they've seen.) PM Kelania: (yeah, that makes sense) PM Sassk: Sassk will ask the party, "Does anyone know anything about this port?" PM Edgar: ((alright, I guess I don't really remember all the details about this side quest)) PM Edgar: ((i'll just follow and work into rp)) PM Kelania: Kelania looks to Azaka PM Sassk: (There isn't much detail. Just footprints in the east.) PM Sassk: Sassk cocks a head to Azaka. PM DM: Azaka shrugs. PM DM: "I don't go near the coasts often." PM Edgar: ((but why that port...)) PM Kelania: ((they might have information)) PM Kelania: (also, more side quests for us!) PM Sassk: (A pit stop to regroup, rebuy resources, and rest up after spending like 20 days in the jungle.) PM Kelania: (if we aren't foraging, do we want to try and go fast?) PM Sassk: (It's our closest and first landmark on the east coast from here. Seems a good spot to check out.) PM Edgar: ((ok, so it's just heading to port castig for more leads on our main mission. got it)) PM Sassk: (Good point. Fast and scouting could be a good time saver on the journey.) PM Kelania: (if we're all scouting, the -5 might not matter as much) PM Sassk: (I'm down.) PM Edgar: ((lets do it)) PM Kelania: (only took 15 minutes :joy:) PM Sassk: (DM I would like to ammend my travel intentions. Fast, scouting, salve :slight_smile: ) PM DM: Ok! So you head into the jungle on your way to Port Castigliar. PM DM: When you stop for lunch, Kel, you notice that your playing cards are gone, but where they were, there's now a blue, translucent gem. PM Kelania: (oh!) PM Edgar: Edgar doodles rough sketches of the flora and fauna in small journal. Then starts sketching the gem. PM Kelania: Kelania holds the gem in her hands, and shows it to the party. PM Kelania: "Which one of you did this to my cards?" PM Sassk: Sassk stares at the stone, blinking slowly. PM Edgar: "Wasn't me. Your cards aren't that valuable." 9:47 PM] Kelania: Kel frowns suddenly, but then returns to the discussion. PM Kelania: "Azaka, is this a thing that happens?" PM DM: She looks like she's trying to keep her smirk from appearing. "Chwinga." PM Kelania: "Ch-what-a?" PM Sassk: (Any check to be made on that name?) PM Kelania: (oh, didn't we get a statue that looked like them?) PM Kelania: (at least, that word was on that handout :wink:) PM DM: Sassk, check your pm. PM Sassk: The spores around Sassk spin excitedly. PM Sassk: Sassk walks over to Kel and extends his hand, asking to hold the gem. PM Kelania: She hesitates a moment, but then drops it into Sassk's hand. PM Sassk: Sassk rolls it around his his hand, licks it, and generally inspects the gem before handing it back. "A blessing from the Chwinga. Forest spirits. You are lucky Half-hair, they like you." PM Kelania: "So... what does it do?" PM Edgar: "Glad to see not everything in this jungle wants to kill us." PM Sassk: Sassk shrugs. "Could do nothing. Could cure death curse. Who can say with Chwinga." PM Kelania: She smiles at that. "Is there any way to tell?" PM Sassk: "But it is a gift, and you should show thanks." Sassk nods vigorously. PM DM: Azaka: "They give gifts for things they take. They must have found you interesting." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM Kelania: Kel lightly squeezes the gem. PM Kelania: "At least someone around here finds me interesting!" PM Sassk: Sassk look to the jungle canopy and says, "Thank you spirits," in Sylvan before looking back at Kel. "Maybe they saw your sad heart and wanted to make you better?" PM Sassk: Sassk smiles a toothy, not quite friendly grin. PM Kelania: "Thanks, spirits." PM DM: Roll a d7 for me, Kel. PM Kelania: (2!) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: So you finish your break and continue on. And eventually, you find a place to camp without being accosted. PM Sassk: After the campfire has been established, Sassk casts Goodberry and offers one to everyone. Squinting carefully at Edgar if/when he takes from his claw. PM Edgar: Edgar gives a plastic, squinty smile. "Thank you, Sassk" PM Kelania: At Sassk's hesitation, Kel frowns. PM Sassk: Sassk doesn't even notice Kel. Too busy watching Edgar eat like it's the first time he's every seen someone eat a berry. PM Sassk: Slowly popping his own berry in his mouth, juice running down his chin. PM Edgar: Edgar casually eats the goodberry, pretending to be oblivious to Sassk's suspicion, and continues writing in his journal. PM DM: If there's nothing else... PM Sassk: (I'm good) PM DM: You settle down and wake anew in the morning; you recover your hp, spell slots, etc., and you are able to change your prepared spells. PM Sassk: A stray spore or two might float in Edgar's sight while he writes but I'm good lol PM Sassk: (Roger, doing spells.) It is Day 52, 15 Eleasis. Today is bad weather. A tropical storm. Azaka again suggests hunkering down, though you can attempt to travel if you'd like. You are traveling to Port Castigliar. F? S? PM Sassk: (By our map, roughly how many days do we estimate until the port?) PM Edgar: ((hunker down)) PM Kelania: (I'll use a salve) PM Edgar: ((s)) PM DM: Probably about 120 miles. 10 miles a day at normal pace. PM Sassk: (I'm cool with hunkering down. I will salve.) PM DM: One wasted day of travel later, you can sleep again. PM DM: Day 53, 16 Eleasis. The storm has passed. The ground is wet but the sky is sunny. Pace? F? S? PM Kelania: (fast again? S) PM Edgar: ((fast, s)) 10:10 PM] Sassk: ((Agreed, Fast, salve,)) PM DM: As you travel, you suddenly step into a clearing where a stegosaurus is munching on some ground foliage. PM DM: It raises its head, tilting its head and letting out a soft, low sound. PM Kelania: Kel looks to the locals. PM Edgar: Edgar whispers to himself "Astounding..." PM Sassk: Sassk stops and holds his arms out wide to indicate the halt. Calmly and quietly saying, "This is her grove. We go around." PM Kelania: Kelania looks up at the creature and says, "No argument from me." PM Edgar: ((could we tell if this thing is anywhere near the size of the thing that would have made the footprints we're supposed to investigate)) PM DM: It sniffs and takes a step towards the group. PM DM: No, it's big, but you wouldn't consider them massive. PM Edgar: ((alright)) PM Edgar: "Stay calm...no sudden movements...." PM Sassk: Sassk starts to back up slowly, pushing anyone close back with him while saying calmly but at a decent volume, in Sylvan "No trouble here. We will go." PM DM: Sassk, give me an animal handling check. PM Sassk: (oof) PM Sassk: (5) PM DM: Yeah, backing up might be a good idea. PM Edgar: ((do you know Stego?)) PM Kelania: "Forgive me if I make a sudden movement..." PM Sassk: Sassk seems a bit more worried as he pushes the party away from the dino more quickly . PM Sassk: "Be ready to run, she may charge..." PM DM: The dinosaur doesn't move any closer as you back away. PM Sassk: Sassk keeps walking backward until the stego is no longer in sight, then you hear him release a long held breath. PM Kelania: "That thing was... so big." PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "Big but not usually violent." Sassk whips his tail back and forth, "Very sharp tail." PM Kelania: "Might be fun to ride one, if I wasn't worried about being impaled." PM DM: Azaka: "Where would you sit?" PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "On the neck maybe?" PM Sassk: "Bumpy ride." PM Kelania: "Right in between those plates. I could probably fit." PM Sassk: Sassk starts to lead the party on a path that gives the stego grove a wide berth. PM Sassk: (Berth, not birth :p) PM Edgar: (that would hurt lol) PM DM: Ok. You manage to avoid being seen. You also manage to go on without further issue until you find camp. PM Sassk: Activate Goodberry! PM Sassk: As Edgar reaches for his, Sassk pulls it away and bluntly asks, "What was the hard mushroom you made with your sword." PM Edgar: Edgar tilts his head to the side, almost like clockwork. "My dear fellow, what do you mean?" PM Kelania: Kelania is watching the two nervously PM Sassk: Sassk still holds the berry out of reach, responding, "When you killed a death-plant. Small, black, hard mushroom I've never seen before sprouted on it. What are they?" PM Sassk: "I know all the mushroom of the jungle..." PM Edgar: "Ah, yes, yes. I was perplexed by that as well, quite honestly. Could have been...a natural reaction the poor plant had to Cormyran steel. Who knows in this odd jungle, eh?" PM Sassk: (lol love it, can Sassk make an insight check?) PM Edgar: ((Insight v Deception, round 1)) PM DM: Sure. Contested with Edgar's... deception? Does he know? PM Edgar: ((FIGHT)) PM Edgar: ((oh yes)) PM Sassk: (I know some games don't do insight/deception between PC's I don't want to overstep. Just want to know if we can lol) PM Sassk: (Because it's awesome.) 10:37 PM] DM: Absolutely. PM Sassk: ((17)) PM Edgar: ((26, crit)) PM Kelania: ((yoooooo)) PM Edgar: ((FATALITY)) PM Sassk: (lol nicely done.) PM Edgar: ((bows)) PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head to the side. Having never heard the term Cormyran before he looks very confused. "Can I see this strange sword?" PM Edgar: Edgar smiles blankly at Sassk for a good couple of seconds. "Why, of course." PM Edgar: The longsword is unsheathed and displayed for Sassk from hilt to the tip of the sword, but not given over. PM Sassk: Sassk will absolutely reach out to grab it. PM Edgar: The blade is a dark, lustrous steel, but nothing unusual. On the pommel is the Blue Dragon emblem. The hilt displays Edgar's coat of arms: two dogs, holding swords. PM Edgar: Edgar, will quickly pull it away. "My dear fellow. I appreciate your provision of berries, but I must tell you it is rude to disarm a man like that without permission." PM Sassk: (Also, when you get a chance, I'm trying to mentally picture the crest and I need to know what kind of dogs are on the crest lol) PM Kelania: (shibas) PM Sassk: (I'm picturing fierce corgis) PM Edgar: ((they're a sort of shepherd dog)) PM Sassk: (That's good too :slight_smile: ) PM Sassk: Sassk looks confused for a second, then nods and seems to understand. He tilts his gnarled, moss and mold covered staff towards him, offering it first. PM Sassk: The spores spiral and circle Edgar's sword. PM Edgar: Edgar looks down and nods with a smile. "I tell you what Sassk. If you will provide me with your delicious berries without anymore...trepidation, I'll let you handle my sword for your curiosity's sake." PM Edgar: "Deal?" PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "Deal." Offers both the berry and the staff in each hand. PM Edgar: Edgar will flip the sword and hand it over, handle first. PM Edgar: He chews on the berry with his hands clasped behind his head, smugly. PM Sassk: Sassk grabs the handle, brings the blade up to his nose, sniffs it, licks the flat of the blade. Waves it around in the dying light like someone who doesn't know how to use a sword. Then brings the blade close to his off-hand and drags it across his palm. PM Sassk: Sassk waits for a reaction from his blood, his hand, anything. PM Edgar: Edgar tilts his head. "Yes, it's quite sharp, I'm afraid." PM Sassk: After watching his bloody palm for a long moment, Edgar's words break his reverie and he hands the blade back to him. "Maybe your Coconut blade only makes mushroom on plants." PM Sassk: Sassk nods satisfied as he returns to his chore of handing out, slightly blood covered berries. PM Edgar: Edgar takes his sword, and wipes off the blood. "Ah, you know, that's probably it. Coconut blades, heh, of course. I'm glad your with us to explain such things." PM Edgar: "You should get that looked at, as well." Edgar continues chewing on the berry. PM Sassk: Sassk turns as Edgar addresses him, licking his hand as he nods. PM Sassk: (That's all the Sassk drama I wanted for the night.) PM Sassk: :smile: PM Edgar: ((that was a close one :slight_smile: )) PM DM: So you head to bed and morning comes. It's Day 54, 17 Eleasis. PM DM: The rain's coming down hard, but you can still travel. Headed south towards Port Castigliar. Pace? Salve? Forage? PM Kelania: (Fast? Salve) PM Edgar: ((f,s)) PM Sassk: (Agreed, Fast, scouting, salve.) PM DM: So today, you realize you're far too close to the coast and... well... you've been off-track. Instead of being where you thought you were, you figure out that you were actually 20 miles to the west of that. PM Sassk: (Oh, the wrong coast. I was confused for a second lol) PM Kelania: "I think I had the map upside down..." PM Edgar: "That...looks like the Bay of Chult. Azaka?" PM DM: However, you get back on track and continue towards Port Castigliar, and manage to find camp for the night. You guys have been very lucky (or unlucky) for encounter rolls today. PM Sassk: No Sassk drama this time. He seems quite pleased with how things turned out last night. PM Sassk: Goodberries all around. PM Edgar: Edgar smiles as he takes his berry, and tries to piece together the image of the stegosaurus in his journal. It is Day 55, 18 Eleasis Morning comes. It's dry and sunny and Splint finds it hard to function properly. PM DM: Continuing towards the port! Pace? Salve? Forage? 11:07 PM] Kelania: (Fast, Salve, Scout!) PM Sassk: (I don't suppose we want to consider going to Nyan since we've been heading this way? We're only a hex or two off track.) PM Sassk: (Just a thought.) PM Edgar: ((f,s)) PM Kelania: (not sure what we would need there, though) PM Edgar: ((unless anyone is short on supplies, I think we should press on)) PM Sassk: (Roger that. Fast, salve, scout.) PM Sassk: (Slight change to my spells dm. Just fyi.) PM Sassk: Sassk sits and meditates while the spores spiral around him in the morning sun. PM DM: I keep thinking that this will be the day we go ahead and stop on, but you keep running right through with no encounters. Another boring day. PM DM: Azaka does point at the map and the danger squiggles on it. "Be vigilant. Danger." PM Kelania: Kel smirks. "I'm always vigilant." PM Sassk: (I was too zoomed out to see. She's referring to the yellow squiggles?) PM DM: Yes. PM Sassk: Sassk nods and the spores turn a dark orange and stop swirling as he moves through the brush. PM Edgar: "Tre bien. Let's keep our eyes peeled." PM DM: You do manage to find camp for the night though, and watch is uneventful. Let's go for one more. Day 56, 19 Eleasis. Still heavily raining. Disadvantage for perception beyond 150'. Missile weapon ranges are halved. You're moving into the yellow and orange danger locations on the way to Port Castigliar. Pace? Forage? Salve? PM Kelania: (f,s,s!) PM Edgar: ((shouldn't we take it slow?)) PM Sassk: (I say we normal pace in the danger zone.) PM Sassk: (At least normal.) PM Kelania: (yeah, that makes sense) PM Kelania: (normal should be fine) PM Edgar: ((let's do normal)) PM Edgar: ((s)) PM Sassk: (Normal, forage, salve for me. ) PM Sassk: (Might need the Goodberry spell slot. Who knows what's out here.) PM Edgar: ((:ok_hand: )) PM DM: Ok! You manage to make your way carefully through the jungle and find nothing of particular interest. You hunker down for camp. PM DM: While Edgar's on watch, he catches the scent of death on the air.... and massive footsteps in the wind. The sound of trees cracking in the distance spikes his heartrate. PM Edgar: Edgar grasps his sword. "Everyone, en garde!" PM Sassk: Sassk en-gardes. PM Sassk: (If we're conscious?) PM DM: I'll say that's enough to wake people. PM DM: But... it might have caused undue attention. PM Sassk: Sassk pushes himself to his feet with his staff and looks to Edgar. PM Edgar: "We have to withdraw. Grab your gear, and let's get out of here." PM Kelania: Kelania scrambles to grab her things. PM Kelania: "What a wakeup call..." PM DM: Azaka is in full agreement. And in the near distance, you hear a roar. A terrifying, gargling, roar. PM Kelania: Kelania flinches at the roar. PM Sassk: Sassk falls to the ground, trying to hide himself under leaves, brush, and dirt. PM Edgar: Edgar whispers sharply "Do you want to be food for whatever that is coming our way? Let's go!" PM Sassk: (Can we tell if it's getting closer?) PM DM: Give me a perception check. PM Sassk: ((19)) PM DM: The footsteps do sound closer. PM Sassk: Sassk looks genuinely worried, torn between hiding and running, he looks to the rest of the party, half covered in dead leaves and dirt. PM Kelania: Kel mouths a "Hurry!" PM Edgar: "Quietly. We need to sneak away from our camp and head in direction away from that thing." PM DM: Another roar, decidedly closer. PM Sassk: Sassk bares his sharp teeth, clearly not happy with the idea of running. 11:30 PM] DM: Sassk, give me a nature or survival check. PM Sassk: ((24)) PM Sassk: (I may not know Edgar but I know the jungle lol) PM Sassk: Sassk hisses out from under the dirt PM Edgar: ((ok, can we keep stealthing away)) PM Sassk: "If you run, you will only die out of breath. Hide yourself smooth-skin." PM Sassk: Sassk turns in to a small, brown spider and tries to blend in with the tough bark of a tree. PM DM: What are the rest of you doing? PM Edgar: ((what is Azaka doing)) PM Kelania: I guess Kelania attempts to hide PM DM: You look around and... can't see where Azaka might have gone. PM Edgar: ((very well. I'll hide in an area a little outside the camp, away from the roaring.)) PM DM: Give me stealth checks! PM Edgar: ((i'll also cast Prestidigitation to make myself smell like dirt and fallen foliage)) PM Kelania: (14) PM Edgar: ((17)) PM Sassk: ((15)) PM DM: Ok! You hide, cover yourselves, stay stock still.... and in time, the thumping heavy footsteps get louder, louder... PM DM: And then you see it. A rotting tyrannosaur stomping through the jungle. It enters the clearing and you can hear it hacking, choking on something, like a huge, rotting cat, and it hurks up something then keeps walking. A few seconds later, it hurks up another... and another. But it doesn't seem to see you. PM DM: However... as it walks away, the things it threw up stand and start shambling along on their own, zombies. PM DM: After a few more minutes, the sound of footsteps fades. PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk scampers down from the tree and tries to find the rest of the party, well after the footsteps have faded. PM Edgar: ((the zombies, how far away are they?))\ PM DM: They kept walking the direction of the rex. PM DM: Probably at least 100' by now. Not a threat unless you follow. PM Edgar: ((great)) PM Edgar: Edgar slowly rises from his cover and creeps back to the camp. PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk crawls up Edgar's leg as he reveals himself. PM Kelania: “Phew, that was a close call.” PM Kelania: “Don’t worry, I have no desire to ride that one.” PM Edgar: Edgar pulls and tosses the spider away. "Merde" PM Edgar: "Indeed, thank the gods." PM Edgar: "Where's Sassk?" PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk falls to the jungle floor, scampers to right himself and then crawls up to Kel's shoulders and plays with her hair. PM Edgar: "Kelania, there's a...ah...the lizardman." PM Edgar: "Where's our guide?" PM Sassk: (I think we lost her for the moment.) PM Edgar: (ik, just rp) PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk tries to peer through the foliage to find Azaka. PM DM: She calls from somewhere high above. "I am here." PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk looks up. PM DM: She's in a tall tree, almost hidden by the branches and leaves. PM Edgar: "Very clever..." PM Sassk: Saask crawls down from Kel's shoulder, to the ground, and resumes his tall, Lizardfolk form. PM Sassk: Sassk brushes dirt and leaves from his body. 11:56 PM] DM: Azaka climbs down as well. "We should move in case more of its... hairballs continue following its path." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM Sassk: "Zombie-balls." PM Sassk: Sassk nods vigorously. PM DM: Ok, so you move camp, settle in, and we'll pick up with a conversation, if desired, next session!